The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 165
. The gang war erupted in the pages of - and - . After the Arranger had recently tricked Spider-Man into a battle with the Beetle, the masked hero isn't ready to believe the Arranger.Spider-Man's battle with the Beetle happened . Thinking this a trick to eliminate Spider-Man, the wall-crawler leaves the Arranger to his fate. Spider-Man swings off to the meet up with his wife Mary Jane so they can have dinner with the Jamesons.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by the demon Mephisto in . As such they should be referred to as a common-law couple here as opposed to husband and wife. Soon, Peter and Mary Jane are on their way up to Jameson's apartment. On the way up, Peter is fussing with his outfit, but Mary Jane tells him to stop complaining. When they arrive, they J. Jonah Jameson acting warm and friendly, and very much out of character.Mary Jane suspects that this is because the recent sale of the Daily Bugle has mellowed him. The Bugle was bought out from under him by Thomas Fireheart in . However, the mood is chilled when Peter discovers that Jameson had also invited Joe and Martha Robertson over. Joe is still upset with Peter for faking a photo of Spider-Man and excuses himself to another room. Peter figures that he should deal with the situation and goes to talk to Joe. Things start getting heated when Peter tells Joe that he doesn't want a lecture from an ex-con.Joe is upset that Peter "faked" photos of Spider-Man for a charity photo. In reality, this excuse was made to make Nick Katzenberg's compromising photo from ruining his double identity in - . Peter calls Joe an "ex-con" here because Joe was accused of being an accessory to murder for failing to report a murder committed by Tombstone 20 years ago. This happened in . Joe pleaded guilty of the crime and was sent to prison in . At the time of this story, Joe was recently pardoned in . Meanwhile, back at the Arranger's home, the Arranger makes a number of phone calls in a desperate attempt to save his life. First he calls Hammerhead and the Chameleon offering to defect to their side. However, neither mob boss wants anything to do with the Arranger now that the Kingpin has a price on his head. He then calls Detective Frank Farrow and offers to turn over states evidence on the Kingpin. Farrow is glad to hear it, but will get back to him when he speaks to the District Attorney in the morning. Suddenly, he notices a strange talking fog outside, telling him that it is too late. This turns out to be Fogg who begins seeping in through the window. In a panic, the Arranger calls the Jameson house and begs to speak to Peter Parker. Back at the Jameson penthouse, Joe and Peter continue to argue with each other. Joe is outraged that Peter would throw his recent time in prison in his face, saying that he has always held his code of ethics since he made the mistake of never compromising them after the Tombstone scenario and that he paid the price. Peter points out that ethics are important but having compassion and understanding so you can forgive people when they make a mistake. That's when Marla Jameson comes into the room to tell Peter that there is a phone call for him. When Peter answers the phone he hears the final words of the Arranger just as Knight and Fogg murder him. Excusing himself from the party, Peter changes into Spider-Man and goes to the Arranger's home. When he arrives he discovers that the Arranger has already been killed. He is then confronted by Knight and Fogg. However, Knight reminds Fogg that they were on orders to only kill Spider-Man if he interfered. Since their job is done, Knight tosses the wall-crawler out the window. However, Fogg doesn't want to pass up the opportunity to try and kill the famed wall-crawler. Despite his efforts to distract Spider-Man while he falls, the wall-crawler manages to lessen his fall thanks to a web-line. He still hits the ground hard, and as he recovers the police arrive on the scene. He tells the police that the Arranger has been murdered and chases after Knight. Knight tries to get away, but Spider-Man won't let up. That's when Fogg comes and chokes the wall-crawler with his noxious form. When Spider-Man passes out, Knight tells Fogg that they need to get away before they are arrested. On their way out, Fogg dares Spider-Man to come after them in England. Later, the Kingpin watches the news reports about the Arranger's murder and thanks Knight and Fogg's employer that his men did a good job and promises to return the favor should he need it. Overhearing the Kingpin's conversation, Spider-Man learns that Knight and Fogg are flying back to London and decides to pay them a visit. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * ** * * Jennifer (Waitress) Locations: * ** * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}